


Makeshift Chemistry

by xXdark_passengerXx



Series: Crazy, Stalker, Obsessive Shizuo [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, alt ending, crazy shizuo, i guess, obsessive shizuo, shizuo and izaya have a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝i wish i could find a way to make up for all that ive done; i know the choice was mine, but can you blame me?❞----"They've been too reliant on you," Shizuo spoke, his shoulders tensing even more with his anger."Shizu-chan, they need me," Izaya tried to convince. "They're our children—""And you're my husband.""Yes, but they need me. Let me be—""I thought I told you to shut up," Shizuo interrupted, his voice booming throughout the room. Izaya could hear the lack of remorse when he spoke. "They don't need you and you don't need them. Only I need you, and you need only me."--Shizuo and Izaya adopt kids. Shizuo's obsessive and gets jealous whenever Izaya gives the kids more attention than him. Izaya's the only thing keeping Shizuo from laying his hands on the kids, but even though they've never been hit, Izaya regrets adopting Delic and Psyche.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Crazy, Stalker, Obsessive Shizuo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Makeshift Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to a guest user, 0209 <3 
> 
> this could be seen as an alt ending to bad enough for you, or it could be read as an entirely new thing... whatever youd prefer :)
> 
> tw: child abuse

It hadn't always been like this. He was in love, he still may have been, but he had a feeling that the person he loved wasn't anything more than an illusion— just a disguise to hide how ugly everything was underneath.

When Izaya found out about how Shizuo would stalk him and murder people Izaya was close to, he was more than surprised. He didn't know what to do or say, he didn't know how to move on. So, he accepted it. He always wanted love, always wanted someone to care for his every need, and even though this wasn't exactly what he wanted, he chose it.

Shizuo was crazy, but when the blond kidnapped Izaya and gave him a choice, Izaya was desperate and confused. He couldn't handle the thought of their relationship being built on lies, yet he couldn't handle the thought of losing what they had. He was in a daze as he told Shizuo he would forever love him. Maybe he had been lying, maybe it was what he believed at that time, he couldn't be too sure about it. All he knew was that he wanted Shizuo in his life, despite everything the blond had done.

He continued to believe that what they had was love. He continued to believe it when they both got married and when they got kids. Normally, the adoption process would take a long time, but thanks to his connections with the Yakuza, the couple was granted kids a lot sooner. It wasn't child trafficking, the Yakuza was kind of like an orphanage for kids, just more righteous; they took in orphans and made sure they were adopted by the right people.

Shizuo was loving at first. After Izaya found out the truth, the blond never left his side. He gave everything Izaya had ever wanted—he didn't throw things or get angry as much as he used to. Izaya was beginning to think something changed, that maybe they really could live a happy life. It was thoughts like those that sank him deeper into this mess.

Izaya was finally snapped out of his daze two years ago. Shizuo and him had been officially together for five years, having been married for three. They adopted two kids right after they got married.

Now that his mind was clear, he saw his mistakes and how badly he messed up. He never should've agreed to kids, he shouldn't have brought other people into this mess. It didn't matter how many regrets he had, though, it was too late.

Izaya smiled at the seven-year-old running at him, holding his hand out for the other. Izaya didn't even know why he agreed to have kids, maybe it was to help push away how crazy Shizuo was, maybe to make it seem like they were a normal couple. He wished he could've changed every decision he made.

He also wasn't allowed outside. Shizuo firmly believed other people shouldn't look at him, so there was a strict rule. Izaya thought it was impossible to follow it, so he broke it without Shizuo knowing. He told Shizuo the kids were dropped off to and from home by a neighbour, the groceries were ordered online, the books at home were delivered— Izaya was surprised he hadn't been caught yet.

"How was your day, Psyche?" he asked once the boy's hand was in his. They began their walk home, Izaya keeping his eyes ahead as Psyche talked about how much fun playing the recorder was.

When they got home, Psyche immediately ran to the living room to flop onto the couch. Izaya noticed Shizuo's shoes weren't at the entryway, and he let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't that he didn't love Shizuo anymore, he did, and that was actually part of the problem. He was just more cautious around him, more tense. He didn't talk to the blond for hours like he used to, instead finding ways to leave the room when they were together, which was hard, considering they slept in the same bed. Some days, he would say the kids were calling for him, that they had a nightmare and wanted him with them, but he couldn't always use the same excuse.

Izaya passed by Psyche, who had turned on the TV, to head to the kitchen. He was in the midst of taking some fruits out of the fridge when he heard the front door open. He froze, listening to Psyche greet his brother and father.

Slowly and with hesitant hands, he closed the fridge's door. He knew he had to go to the front and greet them or else they would just come here, but he needed a moment to prepare himself.

Walking to the front door where everyone was, Izaya smiled down at Delic, his other son, and at Shizuo. He gave the blond a quick kiss on his lips as a greeting. Crouching, he held out his arms, feeling him run into them as he embraced Delic. Izaya held on until he heard Shizuo step out of the entryway, his footsteps getting quieter as he walked into the kitchen. Izaya pulled back then, looking over Delic's skin for any bruises before holding his arms gently.

"Did he say anything?" he asked, not loudly but not quiet enough to be a whisper. He didn't want his kids to ask why he was speaking so lowly. "Or do anything?"

When Delic shook his head, Izaya gave another smile, pulling away and standing up. Psyche took his brother's hand before the two of them ran into the living room, the former showing him what he'd been previously watching.

Izaya walked into the kitchen, seeing Shizuo leaning against the counter as he eyed Izaya intently. Izaya ignored his stare, heading to the fridge to resume what he had been doing.

"You're back at an unusual time," he commented, cutting some of the fruits he'd taken out.

"Yeah," Shizuo huffed, his voice breathy and Izaya gave him a glance, a questioning look in his eyes. "He let me off early."

"Right." Izaya didn't bother to call him out. They both knew Shizuo was lying; he left work to check on Izaya just like he did last week. "You picked up Delic."

"Yeah, thought I'd take some of the burden off your shoulders." Shizuo walked behind Izaya, his arms coming around his waist. Izaya had to stop himself from squirming. Instead, he bit his lip before giving a reply.

"You know I don't pick them up," he lied, saying the same thing he said practically every day. "The neighbour does."

"I know, but you seem more stressed lately." As if to emphasize his point, his hands landed on Izaya's shoulders, lowering them from their tensed state.

"I'm fine."

"It's Shiki, isn't it?" Shizuo growled, and Izaya could hear the threatening tone of his voice at the mention of Izaya's ex-boyfriend, the one Shizuo murdered. "You've been visiting him."

"Of course not." And he hadn't. Now that they had kids, he was too afraid to even glance at the graveyard Shiki rested in. Izaya had always liked his cowardice, knew he was a coward, but he didn't think he used to be so afraid of things as he was now.

"Good."

Izaya slid the fruit from the cutting board into two bowls, getting two spoons for them. The scene was so oddly domestic— him preparing snacks, the kids watching TV, Shizuo watching him—but it was just another guise hiding the truth from everyone in the room.

Izaya shrugged Shizuo's hands off him before he left the kitchen, handing the bowls of fruits to his two kids, who thanked him loudly before continuing to watch their show.

Izaya headed back to the kitchen after noticing Shizuo hadn't followed him. The blond stared at him almost glaringly, refusing to look away. Izaya made a show of rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Why're you just standing there, Protozoan?" he questioned with a small laugh. Shizuo said nothing, only strode towards him, pressing himself against Izaya so the latter's back was leaning against the counter, leaning the raven trapped between it and Shizuo.

"You've been spending a lot of time with the kids."

So it was one of those days, he thought. Shizuo was jealous of the attention he'd been giving the two. Izaya felt his shoulders slouch at that; Shizuo was a good father when he wanted to be, but there was still so much wrong with his head. The good was overlooked.

"They're children," Izaya found himself replying, noticing Shizuo moving his head closer. Izaya could've pushed himself further into the counter, could've moved his head back so Shizuo wouldn't get any closer, but he didn't. He just brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, giving him what he wanted and hoping the blond would leave the kids alone.

"And you're my husband." Shizuo wasted no time, pressing his lips against Izaya's in less than a second.

He heard footsteps and pushed Shizuo away, looking at the kitchen's entrance to see Psyche standing there with two bowls in his hand. Psyche hesitated for a moment, fiddling with the bowls, feeling Shizuo's intense stare on him.

"Dad," he called out to Izaya, holding up the bowls. "Delic wants more strawberries."

Before Izaya could reply, Shizuo's grip on his waist tightened as he spoke up. "Dad's busy right now."

"But—"

"I said he's busy!" Shizuo raised his voice, turning towards Psyche with a glare. Psyche ran out of the kitchen, his sock-clad footsteps becoming quieter. Izaya turned to Shizuo, being careful not to glare, even if he wanted to hit Shizuo as hard as he could. He didn't want to provoke Shizuo, that could only lead to disasters.

"I told you not to yell at them," Izaya reprimanded, but he went ignored as Shizuo only began kissing him again. Izaya pushed away, refusing to let Shizuo speak to their children like he had. "I'm serious—"

"Shut up," Shizuo growled, and this time, Izaya didn't complain when Shizuo's mouth was on his. He hated this. He hated Shizuo for yelling at Psyche for no good reason. He hated himself for kissing Shizuo after he mistreated their kid. He hated himself for liking their kiss, for pulling Shizuo closer even after he scared Psyche. Izaya hated himself for loving Shizuo even after everything he'd done.

—

Izaya woke up to the sound of crying.

He glanced at the time, almost jumping out of bed when he noticed how late he'd woken up. He had to get Psyche and Delic ready for school. Normally, he was the first awake, so he didn't know why he slept in this time.

He shot out of bed, grimacing at the slight pain on his waist. He pulled his shirt up to see bruises, thanks to Shizuo. Even though the two hadn't done anything last night, which Izaya was thankful for, Shizuo had still treated him a bit roughly when kissing him.

Ignoring the pain, he ran to the sound of his child's cries. Peering into his kids' room, he came just in time to see Shizuo throw a shirt at Psyche, inevitably knocking him off his feet because of Shizuo's strength.

Delic ran to his brother, but Shizuo just glared at the two. "Just wear the damn shirt."

Psyche's cries only got louder and that was when Izaya was able to comprehend the situation. He reached out to calm Shizuo, knowing the latter wouldn't hurt him. The touch on Shizuo's arm made him turn his head around.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, what—"

"Shut up," Shizuo growled, walking to the doorway, not letting Izaya in and not letting the kids get to him. "Stand back."

Izaya manoeuvred his head around Shizuo's body to see Psyche looking at him with watery eyes, a pleading look on his face. "Dad?"

"They've been too reliant on you," Shizuo spoke, his shoulders tensing even more.

"Shizu-chan, they need me," Izaya tried to convince. "They're our children—"

"And you're my husband."

"Yes, but they need me. Let me be—"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Shizuo interrupted, his voice booming throughout the room. Izaya could hear the lack of remorse when he spoke. "They don't need you and you don't need them. Only I need you, and you need only me."

Izaya let out an involuntary sigh, his legs feeling lighter at those words. He felt like he would just break down and collapse onto the floor. He began to wonder when he let words bother him, realizing it all started with Shizuo.

"This is getting ridiculous," he pointed out, gesturing to his crying child, the other with tears threatening to fall.

"No, it's not. In fact, they're not gonna see you for the next few days."

Izaya felt his heart shatter at those words. That meant Shizuo would be alone with the kids, something Izaya had always tried to avoid.

"Shizu-chan," he pleaded, his voice coming out a lot more desperate than he intended it to. "Don't you see you're—"

"I'm what?" Shizuo turned around, the outline of his body towering over Izaya and making him feel smaller than he was.

Izaya bit his tongue, averting his eyes from Shizuo to Psyche, who was still looking at him with teary eyes.

"Dad—"

"Shut it," Shizuo yelled, turning back around. "Wear the shirt without Dad helping you. He shouldn't be around you so much."

Shizuo's hand came to Izaya's shoulder, pushing him back into the direction of their room. Izaya tried stopping him, putting one hand over Shizuo's.

"Wait, Shizu-chan!"

He was only ignored, forced back into  
their room, away from his kids.

—

The next few days weren't bad as Izaya thought they would be. When Shizuo was home, Izaya was mostly stuck in the bedroom lest the kids saw him, but whenever Shizuo was at work, he was able to get out and talk to Delic and Psyche. In the mornings, Shizuo would drop them off to school, trusting the neighbour to pick them up after. Luckily, their neighbour had an idea of what their household was like, so she convinced Shizuo she was the one to drop off their kids to school. Izaya was grateful for her.

He wasn't sure when Shizuo was going to let them see the kids again, but he got nervous whenever Shizuo came home. He would always keep his ear by the door, listening in to any conversations that he could pick up.

Today was Day Three of his separation. Shizuo was at work, and Izaya had just gotten home with Delic. His kids ran to the TV as they always did and he made his way to the kitchen to prepare them snacks. For the past few days, he would sit with them, their heads in his lap or leaning against his shoulder— he would spend as much time as he could with them before the blond returned home.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed, crouching in front of his kids and holding their hands in his. He looked into their eyes as deeply as he could to show how serious he was.

"Delic, Psyche," he began like he did every day. "You can't tell Papa you talked to me."

They would nod and he would repeat what he said to emphasize his point. He was lucky they were understanding and mature, more than other kids their age, but they were still kids; they were bound to make a slip-up somewhere, whether it was intentional or accidental.

When he heard the keys in the lock, he ran to his bedroom, shutting the door just as Shizuo entered. Leaning against the door, he strained his ear to hear the quiet  
conversations.

_"Papa!"_ his two kids cheered, and he could hear their little footsteps running up to the front door. He could imagine Shizuo picking them off their feet, holding them up high in the air and spinning them, even though they were almost nearing the age of ten.

Shizuo was a good father, or he did a pretty good job acting like one. Maybe that was why Izaya was still so trapped with him, fooling himself to believe that what they had was love and a happy family.

While he kept Izaya confined, Shizuo would play board games with the kids, watch movies, help them with their homework as much as he could— he would spend every moment with them.

Izaya would gradually relax whenever he heard his kids laugh or speak cheerfully. They seemed fine, and day by day, Izaya felt his own shoulders become less tense.

The next morning, Izaya woke up a little later than usual, and the first thing he noticed was Shizuo gone from his side. He immediately shot up and ran to the door, only to notice it was locked. He tried opening it, but the lock opened from the other side. It was meant to keep him in.

The lock on the doorknob was cheap, he was sure he could pick it with a bobby pin or something, but he didn't, knowing Shizuo would only get upset. So, for now, he banged on the door, knowing how unlikely it was for Shizuo to be home.

He got to his phone, dialling in Shizuo's number before holding it to his ear. It went to voicemail, and Izaya knew then that Shizuo was ignoring him. Shizuo always answered his calls.

He texted their neighbour, asking if she could pick the kids up. He had given her an extra key, just in case he was unable to open the door. He waited for the kids to come home, but it seemed like Shizuo got there first. Upon hearing the unlocking of the bedroom door, Izaya stood up, noting that he heard three locks being undone before he saw Shizuo's face.

"What the hell?" Izaya roared, gesturing to the door, unable to keep himself calm. "What is this?"

"It's a safety precaution," Shizuo simply answered, ignoring Izaya's anger. It was strange; usually Izaya was the one to keep his composure.

"For what?" Izaya stayed where he was, even as Shizuo took a few steps forward, his hands on Izaya's shoulders as if to keep him in place.

"So the kids don't see you."

Izaya felt his heartbeat quicken, but he forced his face to remain as it was. "They haven't been seeing me. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you." His voice was gentle, and so was his touch when his hands cupped Izaya's cheeks. Izaya tried keeping his glare up, but it was proving to be a lot more difficult. "I don't trust them."

"Shizu-chan, they're children."

"I know," he reassured. "But that's what kids do. They're manipulative. They might cry or do something to lure you out."

Izaya nearly scoffed at that, wondering how Shizuo of all people was talking about kids being manipulative.

"Your heart's like that," Shizuo continued, giving Izaya a smile. "You used to go on about your love for humanity and how you love everyone equally, but that was only because you couldn't handle only loving a handful of people. That's too intense for you, isn't it? You don't love, but when you do, it's too much for you to handle."

Izaya brought his own hands up to cover Shizuo's. "Shizu-chan—"

"You wouldn't be able to bear the thought of not seeing them or of not being able to make sure they're okay," Shizuo interrupted, bringing Izaya into an embrace. "So just a few more days of this, but with the door now."

—

Izaya really couldn't unlock the door. There were three: one on the doorknob, which he got; another chain one that was like the one on their front door; and the third at the top, it was like a bolt, except it screwed upwards rather than sideways. That last one was what Izaya was really having trouble with.

He would talk to his kids through the door. They sounded confused and a bit scared, and Izaya didn't know how to take that away from them. How was he supposed to explain why they had to speak through a door? How was he supposed to explain why he couldn't see them? How was he supposed to explain to them why their Papa separated them?

Finally, one night, when they were both in bed with Shizuo's arms around him, holding him close to his chest, Izaya spoke up.

"Shizu-chan?" he called out in a whisper. He wasn't afraid for his own life, he knew Shizuo wouldn't ever do anything to him, but he might to their kids, and that was a scary thought. What if Shizuo felt like their kids were too much of a nuisance and just got rid of them? Izaya couldn't handle the thought.

When he heard Shizuo hum, asking what was wrong, Izaya nearly backed out. "It's been two weeks. Don't you think it's fine for me to see them again?"

Shizuo was quiet for a bit, and Izaya could practically hear the 'No' on the tip of the blond's tongue, but then Shizuo sighed, pulling Izaya closer and burying his face into Izaya's raven hair.

"Fine."

Izaya had never slept better than that night.

The next morning, he was the one to wake his kids up. They seemed excited to see him and jumped at him, hugging him tightly. Izaya could feel Shizuo's intense stare as the latter stood by the door.

The next few days passed by just fine. Shizuo didn't lash out, and that was amazing, in Izaya's opinion. For a moment, it seemed like they were happy, like an actual family, but good things only last for so long.

They were having dinner one night, but Psyche was refusing to eat it since there were vegetables in it. He was like his Papa; they both had a sweet tooth.

"Psyche, please," Izaya pleaded, glancing at Shizuo quickly. "It's not as bad as you—"

"No!" Psyche refused, pushing the plate away. His kids rarely ever disobeyed him, and Izaya was glad, but now really wasn't a good time for this.

"Psyche—"

"I said, No!"

"Listen to Dad," Shizuo growled out, his voice quiet but his tone threatening. Izaya eyed him warily, knowing where this would lead.

Psyche looked a bit afraid, but he still didn't reach for his food. "Dad—"

"Look at your brother," Shizuo grabbed Delic's plate, "He's nearly done. Do you see him complaining?"

"Don't compare them," Izaya hissed, giving Delic's plate back. He then turned to Psyche, pleading him with his eyes.

"Eat it!" Shizuo shoved the plate to Psyche. "And after this, you're gonna have another plate. You think it's okay to not listen to Dad?"

"Shizuo, please—"

"Shut up!" Shizuo glared at Izaya for a moment, stunning him, before he looked back at Psyche. "You can't just ignore him. He loves you, he's giving you his attention, you should be grateful!"

"Shizuo, seriously," Izaya desperately said, standing up as he walked over to Psyche, who had tears welling up in his eyes. Izaya brought him into his arms, giving him a hug and covering his body from Shizuo. "He's just a child. _Your_ child."

Izaya didn't want this. People always went on about how they wanted to be someone's most important person, to be their top priority. They wanted to have someone who always thought of them and only them. Izaya didn't think they really knew how exhausting and terrible it was to have someone like that. He wanted to be loved, but not like this.

Something shone in Shizuo's eyes, as if he had forgotten they were his kids, but then it was gone and he was back to being angry. "Izaya, get away from him."

Izaya only held Psyche closer, making sure to cover his eyes with his hand. "Shizuo—"

"Goddamnit, I said to get away from him!" Shizuo yelled, flipping the table away from them. It crashed somewhere, the food flying all over the floor, but Izaya wasn't focused on that. He couldn't when he felt Psyche flinch. He had never felt so helpless.

Shizuo walked towards them, prying Izaya's arms away. Izaya resisted. "Shizuo, come on, he didn't mean anything. He just didn't want to—"

Izaya stopped himself when Psyche was ripped from his arms. He immediately stood up and grabbed onto Shizuo's arms. Izaya wished he could will the look of fear away from Psyche's face.

Glancing around, he gestured Delic to head to their room, and luckily, the latter immediately followed.

"Shizuo, please," Izaya begged, wondering how his life had come to this. He didn't feel like himself, then again, he hadn't felt like himself in years. "I'll do anything you want, just let him go."

Maybe those were the right words, maybe they weren't. Maybe they only made the situation worse, showing Shizuo just how much he loved the kids, and essentially, making him jealous. Maybe Shizuo thought of something he'd been meaning to ask Izaya, but never really did.

Shizuo's grip on Psyche's shoulders weakened, and the latter immediately ran away. He heard the kids' door shut and sighed, looking up at Shizuo with shaky eyes.

Shizuo brought a hand up, placing it on Izaya's cheek as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. Izaya hadn't even felt the tears sting his eyes, too busy with trying to make sure his kids would be okay.

For a moment, Izaya was afraid. He was afraid Shizuo would say he didn't want the kids anymore, that they would give them away and Izaya would have no choice but to listen. Once Izaya really thought about the possibility, he didn't think it was so bad. Their kids would be free and away from the monster in front of him. They wouldn't have to live their lives like this.

"It's okay," Shizuo reassured, his voice quiet as he gave a smile. "They're fine."

Izaya knew they were, he was just mentally preparing himself to say goodbye to them. Even though he knew it was better, he didn't want them to leave.

"Why did you let him go?" Izaya asked, barely able to hear himself.

Shizuo's smile only grew. "Because I know what I want."

Izaya felt his heart sink, knowing it wouldn't be anything good, but he kept his eyes on Shizuo's. "And what's that?"

"You only spend two hours with them a day."

—

Since that day, they'd been a lot happier, or so it seemed. Izaya listened to Shizuo's request and didn't risk spending more than two hours with his kids. It was either that or whatever Shizuo would do, and even if he didn't know what exactly that was, he was sure it was something much worse.

At the moment, they were watching a movie together. It was nice to have some family time like this. Shizuo's arm was around his shoulders, and he was leaning into Shizuo's side. Their kids chose to sit on the floor, making a mess with the popcorn, but Izaya didn't mind, he would clean it later. He was happy to see Shizuo didn't care either.

"He's obviously the bad guy. Look at his hair!" Delic tried to convince Psyche, gesturing wildly to the TV.

"No, he loves her! He can't be the bad guy!" Psyche defended, getting slightly upset. "They're in love!"

"They can't be, they've known each other for a minute. You really think he's gonna propose to her because he loves her?" Delic asked in disbelief before turning around to face Izaya. "Dad told me love takes time. Right, Dad?"

Izaya nodded, and not a split second later, Delic was sticking his tongue out at Psyche, who threw a handful of popcorn at Delic. "Papa told me love at first sight exists!"

Then, the two turned around, gazing up at his parents with hopeful eyes. Izaya couldn't help but smile at his kids.

"Who's right?" Delic looked between Izaya and Shizuo, as if to persuade them with his eyes.

"I told you the story of how I met Dad, didn't I?" Shizuo piped up, and as Delic's face fell, Psyche's smile grew. Shizuo turned his head to Izaya, giving a kiss on his forehead. Izaya learned further into his arms, liking how their family time was going.

"I mean, yes, but you two are a special case!" Delic turned away, facing the TV again. "It doesn't count."

"When you fall in love, I'll tell you the same thing," Shizuo teased, but Delic only made a mock gagging sound.

"Love's gross," he commented, shaking his head. "I'm never gonna get married. I'm gonna travel the world!"

"Yeah?" Shizuo's smile grew. "Maybe you'll find someone. You'll change your mind."

"Never!"

In the midst of their laughs, an alarm went off. Izaya felt his smile fall when he heard the all-too-familiar sound and glanced at Shizuo, silently asking for just a few more minutes. Shizuo's eyes became stern, and Izaya knew what the answer would be before he even thought of asking. 

Quietly, Izaya stood up, Delic and Psyche eyeing him sadly, both knowing what the alarm meant. Izaya gave them a reassuring smile, bending down to give them a hug before walking away and into his shared bedroom.

Once behind the door, he sighed, letting his forehead hit the wood in front of him. They were happier now; Shizuo got less angry and less jealous with the new 'Two-Hour Rule', meaning the kids weren't as afraid as they used to be. Izaya was fine with this if it meant his kids could live a normal childhood, or something close to it.

He just had to continue to love Shizuo. It didn't matter if he actually did or not, he just had to pretend. He had to smile like he didn't want to see Shizuo dead, he had to kiss him like he meant the world to him, he had to sleep in the same bed as him like he didn't want to run away.

It was fine, Izaya thought. As much as he despised Shizuo, he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> might do shizuos pov... ;)


End file.
